


Legacies

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the ones who come after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies

While Evan was  _technically_  a senior member of the Rogues, he was also a legacy, and that made him an official part of the second-string club. For instance, on those nights where the haul had been good and the whiskey flowed freely, the older men would reminisce about the good old days. The first time Digger had turned to Evan and called him Sam, the room went dead silent. Len cleared his throat. Mark took a swig on his beer. Then James had made a joke about cutting him off, Digger’d cuffed him, and the whole table had laughed. Conversation resumed.

A few years later, Mick and James left. In return, they got Axel.

Axel was loud and annoying and blonde and good at distracting people. It was like James had never left, except it was all too obvious that the kid was a replacement. It had taken both Mark and Evan to vouch for him, and even then, Len was wary. Unlike with Sam, no one ever mentioned James, at least not in Len’s presence. That was like talking about Piper. Traitors, they were. Mick too. So Len would grump and grouse and drink and get angrier and angrier…until he found a rubber chicken in along with his whiskey stash. A peace offering. He’d smacked Axel on the back of the head, dropping the chicken in his lap. From that point on, Len allowed Axel in on the planning sessions, though he wasn’t above putting the kid back in line whenever he got too irritating.

Then Digger died, and a lost boy named Owen wandered into their lives.

Owen was different. It was as if Digger had been grooming him to take over his name, from the moment they met. Owen knew a lot about the Rogues. Owen was older than Axel, though still years younger than Evan. Owen had powers. Owen was dangerous. Unlike with the other legacies, Len talked about Digger. Owen deserved to know what kind of man his father was, the good and the bad. He treated Owen like the nephew he might be, instead of the stranger he really was. He let the kid go with them on missions much sooner than he should have. At one point, Owen got left behind.

When Owen showed up weeks later, running with the Outsiders, Len broke everything he could get his hands on before slumping down on the remains of his favorite chair with a bottle of Jack.


End file.
